Packages exemplified by EP 1140639 are characterised by a band that extends around a supporting structure, such as a planar divider, to slide around that structure in use. The divider is typically supported within a sleeve defining the overall size and shape of the package; the divider and the sleeve may be integral panels of a common folded blank. Tab members are attached to the band, one each side of the divider, such that moving one tab member out of the package slides the band around the divider. That movement of the band, in turn, drives the other tab member to move out of the package in an opposite direction. Conversely, movement of one tab member back into the package also, via the band, drives the other tab member back into the package. The band therefore acts as a drive belt that couples the tab members for opposing movement into and out of the package.
One or both of the tab members can be trays or other structures such as blister packs adapted to support, and optionally to display, the contents of the package. It is also possible for one of the tab members simply to display information such as branding or instructions for use of the contents of the package. For example, a tab member can support an instruction leaflet which may fold out when that tab member is pulled out of the package to drive movement of the other tab, which other tab thereby carries the contents of the package out of the package in the opposite direction.
The subject matter of EP 1140639 is incorporated into this specification by reference.